Vehicles having sizing constraints or sizing goals may sometimes employ techniques to stow certain equipment, structure, or other useful devices. Examples of such constraints or goals include carrier-based aviation vehicles capable of being compactly stowed between operational uses, among others. Some vehicles may have a need to stow or otherwise compact a flow path that may be used to direct a flow of air. Examples include machines capable of hovering but that nonetheless have volume constraints or goals that require a flow path used for hovering that can be reduced in size to fit into a smaller volume until needed. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.